Our day will come
by Stella296
Summary: What if the triangle between Nate/Blair/Chuck never stopps? A future fic. One-shot.


A/N: What if the triangle between Nate/Blair/Chuck never stopps? A future fic. One-shot.

Betaed by the amazing **Shelby**. Thank you so much! Please R&R

* * *

"Well, this doesn't taste too good," the brunette boy smiles. His father replies with a smirk while his sister giggles. Only his mother purses her lips into a thin line.

"Yeah, next time you give the chef days off during the holidays, just let us go out for dinner," the girl with dark brown eye adds.

"I really tried," the older woman snaps sharply.

"Well dear, sometimes _trying _ is not enough." The man on the opposite side of the table chuckles. He avoid her gaze but hears her slamming her spoon on the table. The teens laugh even more about her bitchy reaction.

"Oh, come on, daddy. That's not fair. Mother is perfect in shopping. Nobody could spend as much money for clothes in one hour as she can," the girl proclaims to her father, whom turn smiles in agreement.

"Can someone please explain to me, when I became the useless idiot here?" Her voice drops solemnly a bit at the end, but no one except him hears it. He lifts his eyes to get a good look at her hurt face. The solemn expression is only visible seconds before it turns back into one of anger.

"Blair, you're overreacting," he tells her. He realizes a second too late that he spoke without thinking.

Blair sends him an evil smirk, nods, and then rises from the table. She makes her way towards the elevator, grabbing her purse and coat on the way.

"BLAIR!" he yells, running after her. But it is too late. The door of the elevator had already closed and made it's way down to the lobby. He knows that she has already called the driver and the limo will be ready to leave the minute she steps off the elevator.

Twenty minutes later she stands in front of a very familiar door. It's one that she has stood in front of so often since he moved in there. She knocks with slight hesitation. It only takes a few moments before he opens it, a scowl clearly displayed on his countenance.

"Blair?" he whispers. Without another word she steps forward and hugs him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see you. Are you alone, Nate?" Blair questions, her tone of voice just above a whisper. Nate nods and guides her in. When she reaches the living area, she stops in the middle of the room. She stands very still, not even looking around.

"Blair, I hope you're not going to criticize the taste of my ex-wives now," Nate jests. His eyes tease her and his lips smile warmly at her. Suddenly, Blair starts to sob heavy. Nate immediately walks over to her and pulls her into a comforting embrace.

"Hey gorgeous, stop crying," Nate whispers in her ear. "Tell me what happened." It isn't a question, but a clear command.

"Him, Chuck. The children and him. They don't care about my efforts. I try Nate, I try to be a good wife, a good mother. But all I ever get is malice. I can't do it anymore," Blair sobs. She is clearly at a breaking point. The exhaustion alone makes it hurt to even cry.

"Sure you can," he says point blank. "And you forgot something. You're a beautiful friend, Blair." His hand wipes away her tears as his blue eyes gaze down at her assuring.

Blair just nods, but then Nate kisses her. It comes as a shock at first, but then without thinking she feels herself react to it. Both of them are instantly swept up in passion, neither thinking their actions through. Before too long, they are on the couch together, clothes hitting the floor within seconds.

It happened and little did they know it wouldn't be the last time.

"Do you know that you are turning in the new Lily Van der Woodsen, Nathaniel?" Blair asks quietly. Her voice is very timid and he barely hears it.

"Oh, only because I married Serena, Vanessa, and Jenny and divorced them? I'm not as bad as Lily. At least I've no kids to screw over," he points out.

"Lucky you," she says as tears stream down her cheeks again.

"Hey, no crying. And by the way, this makes you the new Rufus. Doesn't it Blair? I mean you're married for nearly sixteen years and then suddenly your husband finds more interest in the next door neighbor than you. Plus, you could never drop that little bad habit you have," he tells her. Blair raises her eyebrows in question. Nate leans in closer to her and smirks, "Me."

Blair raises her hand to caress his mouth. "No smirking. And you're not my bad habit, Nate. You're my first love."

"But you will still go back to him, won't you?" Nate probes, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Of course. He's my husband, Nate," Blair responds, nodding her head.

"I love you Blair. You do know that?" he asks with a sigh. Part of him wonders if she even does. But then he sees her eyes, her crimson lips part to speak.

"I know and I love you, too. But I love him more. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Our day will come, Blair."


End file.
